wastelandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasteland Special: Summer Splash
Chapter 1 Aster Aster woke up to a shirtless Lucifer, in the middle of changing. “Wha-” Aster began. “Shh~” interrupted Lucifer. With one finger to his mouth. Aster scanned the muscular body of Lucifer, there was a long scar, going diagonal, connecting Lucifer’s shoulder to his ribs. Lucifer smiled as Aster stared at him. “You passed out yesterday. I decided to take care of my little star. Don’t want him to burn out now, do we?” Aster blushed. His boyfriend always nicknames him ‘star’. It makes him blush. ‘Star’. Lucifer made his way outside to the dining room. “Oh and happy birthday. I made you breakfast.” Lucifer said joyfully. “I brought you some clothes too. Don’t want any people getting any ideas now, do we?” As soon as Lucifer left to the living room of his house, Aster got up and looked at the clothes Lucifer had left him. A nice red flannel shirt and ripped jeans. Boy, Lucifer knew him well. When Aster got out of the bedroom. Lucifer was sitting on a couch watching something. “Why hello again. Your breakfast is in the dining room. I made you your favorite sandwich.” Lucifer said without looking at him. Aster stared at him for a while. Lucifer began to smirk, still not looking at Aster. Aster sighed, then went to the huge dining room. It was very well decorated. There was a plate in the middle of a counter containing a sandwich. Lettuce. Cheese. Tomato. Olives And onion. Aster picked up the square plate and grabbed a coffee as well. Lucifer came into the dining room. “Remember, no messy eaters.” Lucifer opened a microwave and inside was. Ham No. Ham and PINEAPPLE pizza. “Oh. My. God. You eat that shit?” asked Aster, shocked. “What do I say? I’m caught red handed.” Lucifer chuckled. Aster just stared at Lucifer’s food. Lucifer ate it so happily. Innocent you could say. Lucifer smiled at him flirtatiously. Aster picked up his sandwich and ate it. It tasted so good. How does his boyfriend make it taste so good? No it couldn’t be. Mustard? No. MAYONNAISE! Aster’s eyes widened. Lucifer- He remembered Aster’s favourite sauce! Mayo! Lucifer smiled. A genuine one. Aster smiled back, his cheeks full of sandwich. As soon as they finished eating, Aster went to wash the dishes. When he got the dishcloth, Lucifer stood behind him and gently held his wrists. Washing together, huh? God, Aster could smell Lucifer’s cologne. It smelt of roses. Of course Lucifer would smell like roses. He’s a classy man. Always wearing some sort of suit. “Cmon! Let’s go outside. I need to show you something” Lucifer placed his hands on Aster’s eyes and lead him outside. You could almost hear Lucifer’s giggles. Lucifer threw Aster down the stairs. “Hope that doesn’t bruise you, babe.” Aster grunted, the fall wasn’t too bad, but still it was a fall. Lucifer chuckled and helped Aster up. “There, there. Is my little star okay?” Aster blushed. God his boyfriend knew how to make him blush. Then Aster looked in Lucifer’s driveway. There was a pink convertible. His mouth was wide open. “Happy Birthday, my star! Category:Stories